Poliwhirl (Pokémon)
|} Poliwhirl (Japanese: ニョロゾ Nyorozo) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 25. It evolves into when exposed to a Water Stone or when holding a King's Rock. Biology Poliwhirl is a blue, bipedal Pokémon with a spherical body. It has bulbous eyes that protrude from the top of its head. A black and white swirl covers its belly, which are actually its organs showing through its thin skin. It appears to have white gloves on its hands and rounded, digit-less feet. While Poliwhirl is capable of moving on land, it prefers to stay in . When out of water, it sweats to keep its skin moist. It is always covered in an oily fluid that allows it to slip away from enemies. All of its skin feels this way except where its swirl is, which is very smooth. The swirl on its belly undulates slowly, and staring at it induces drowsiness. In the anime Major appearances Misty's Poliwhirl had a Poliwhirl in The Totodile Duel that she as a Poliwag; it eventually evolved into a during Outrageous Fortunes. Other A Poliwhirl appeared in Tie One On!, under the ownership of Vincent. It was used in a against Macy, where it was defeated by her despite having the type advantage. Minor appearances Poliwhirl debuted in Primeape Goes Bananas. A Poliwhirl appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers, where it evolved into a Poliwrath during the evolution party in Stone Town. A Poliwhirl appeared in A Chansey Operation. A Poliwhirl appeared in The Ultimate Test. A Poliwhirl was seen in a Pokémon Lab in Riddle Me This, where it was captured by . Multiple Poliwhirl were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Poliwhirl appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. A Poliwhirl appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A 's Poliwhirl appeared in Friends to the End, during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo League. A Poliwhirl appeared in Poké Ball Peril. A Poliwhirl appeared in 's fantasy in In the Pink. Multiple Poliwhirl appeared in The Power of One. A Poliwhirl appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. Two Poliwhirl appeared in Flower Power as parts of Florando's annual Pokémon Exhibition. Five Poliwhirl appeared in The Fire-ing Squad!, where they were among the Pokémon competing in the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix. A Poliwhirl appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Poliwhirl briefly appeared in Pokémon Double Trouble and Dueling Heroes. A Poliwhirl appeared in Around the Whirlpool as one of the Pokémon stolen from the Pokémon Center of Blue Point Isle. A Trainer's Poliwhirl appeared in Octillery The Outcast and Dueling Heroes as one of the Pokémon participating in the Whirl Cup. Multiple Poliwhirl appeared in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!, where they were among the feuding Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory. A Poliwhirl appeared in 's fantasy in Nice Pryce Baby. A Trainer's Poliwhirl appeared in Pop Goes The Sneasel. A Poliwhirl was one of the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Journey to the Starting Line!. A Poliwhirl was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Poliwhirl appeared in Hokey Poké Balls!, where it was one of the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory. A Poliwhirl appeared in PK13. A Poliwhirl appeared in Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry. A 's Poliwhirl appeared in Deceit and Assist. A Poliwhirl was owned by a family of traveling circus performers in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Poliwhirl appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. A Poliwhirl appeared in A Faux Oak Finish!, where spotted it shortly before he was captured by a wild . A Poliwhirl appeared in Bagged Then Tagged!. A Poliwhirl appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Poliwhirl appeared in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!. A 's Poliwhirl appeared in a fantasy in Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A Poliwhirl appeared in The Legend of the Ninja Hero! as a resident of the Ninja Village. A Poliwhirl appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A Trainer's Poliwhirl appeared in Racing to a Big Event!, where it participated in the Pokémon Pancake Race. A Trainer's Poliwhirl appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. Two Poliwhirl appeared in Alola, Kanto!, with one belonging to a Trainer and the other appearing in a lake. A Trainer's Poliwhirl appeared in Smashing with Sketch!, where it participated in the Pokémon Ping-Pong tournament. Two Trainers' Poliwhirl appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. A Poliwhirl appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . A Trainer's Poliwhirl appeared in Turning the Other Mask!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga 's Poliwhirl makes a cameo in To Evolve or Not to Evolve, That is the Question!. Misty wishes she could evolve her Poliwhirl into a , however, she is unable to, because evolutionary stones are too expensive. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Poli was 's first Pokémon. He debuted in A Glimpse of the Glow as Poliwhirl, but was before the start of the chapter as a Poliwag. He gained more importance in Lt. Surge's story arc, and evolved in Buzz Off, Electabuzz! while saving Red from drowning in the sea due to the specks of Water Stone present in the water. A Poliwhirl appeared in Red's explanation of Pokémon to the children of Pallet Town in A Glimps of the Glow. A Poliwhirl appeared as a silhouette when talks about in The Jynx Jinx. 's Poliwag, Polibo, evolved into Poliwhirl in Ampharos Amore when Gold and were trapped inside the Tin Tower. With Silver's knowledge of Pokémon trading, Gold temporarily traded Poliwhirl to Silver via their Pokédexes, prompting Poliwhirl to evolve into Politoed when the effects of his King's Rock activated from the trade, triggering the evolution. A Poliwhirl appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Poliwhirl appeared as a Pokémon in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming. The Battle Factory rented a Poliwhirl, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Skirting Around Surskit I. A Poliwhirl appeared in Scizor Defends as a Pokémon in the Pokémon Village. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Poliwhirl is seen with during the baseball match that took place in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Baseball Tournament!. A Poliwhirl is seen with Green during the curry cooking competition that went on in Curry Showdown! Which is the Most Delicious?. Lt. Surge also owns a Poliwhirl. 's first Poliwhirl appeared in The Thrill of a Perfect Score, Big Rampage at the Amusement Park! where it evolved into a Poliwrath in order to get rid of , Red's Clefairy and Pikachu when they went to the Amusement Park that he built. Giovanni has another Poliwhirl that appeared in Get The Last Badge!! where it was used in the Gym battle against Red. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Poliwhirl only appears as a random trophy. Trophy information Poliwhirl is a Tadpole Pokémon able to live on either land or in the water. When on dry land, it's constantly sweating to keep its skin nice and slimy. When in danger, it spins the whirlpool marking on its stomach to put enemies into a deep sleep, then it runs away. It evolves into either Poliwrath or Politoed. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and Celadon City ( )}} and Celadon City ( )}} and ( )}} |} |} , , , , , , and , Violet City, Ecruteak City, Viridian City, Mt. Silver , Blackthorn City, Ilex Forest, Ruins of Alph ( ing)}} , , , , , , and , Violet City, Ecruteak City, Viridian City, Mt. Silver , Blackthorn City, Ilex Forest, Ruins of Alph ( ing) Routes and , Mt. Silver (tall grass) }} |} |} , , , and , Four Island, Viridian City, Cape Brink, Cerulean Cave, Icefall Cave, Ruin Valley ( )}} |} |} ( ) Routes and ( ing)}} and ( ing)}} , , , , and , Ecruteak City, Mt. Silver, Violet City, Viridian City, Mt. Silver ( ing) Cerulean Cave ( ) (Fishing or ing)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} , Wellspring Cave, Challenger's Cave, , Giant Chasm (Fishing)}} , , , and , Floccesy Ranch, Relic Passage, Wellspring Cave, Clay Tunnel, Lostlorn Forest, Giant Chasm, (Fishing) Pinwheel Forest (Hidden Grotto)}} |} |} , , , , and , Laverre City, Frost Cavern, Couriway Town, Pokémon Village, ( or ) Pokémon Village, Frost Cavern, ( ing) Friend Safari (Water)}} |} |} in Konikoni City Malie Garden (SOS Battle in )}} , and , Cerulean Cave (Sea Skim)}} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 11, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Bright Beach (Normale Mode C & A)}} |} |} |area=Lake: Everspring Valley}} |area=Magical Lake: Let's Sing a Song}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 447}} |area=Gold Plateau: Purifying Pond (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Misty Moor (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |gsc1=King's Rock|gsc1type=None|gsc1rar=2 |dppt1=King's Rock|dppt1type=None|dppt1rar=5 |hgss1=King's Rock|hgss1type=None|hgss1rar=5 |bw1=King's Rock|bw1type=None|bw1rar=5 |b2w21=King's Rock|b2w21type=None|b2w21rar=5 |xy1=King's Rock|xy1type=None|xy1rar=5 |sm1=King's Rock|sm1type=None|sm1rar=5 |usum1=King's Rock|usum1type=None|usum1rar=5 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bubble Beam|Water|Special|65|100|20||'}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Ice Ball|Ice|Physical|30|90|20}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Splash|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- ← 100 ← 100 + 1 |stamina=130 |attack=130 |defense=130 |fast= , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * The logo for the Pokémon Center in Tokyo featured Poliwhirl until it was replaced by in July 2007. * Poliwhirl was also featured prominently on the center of the November 22nd, 1999 issue of . * Poliwhirl's sprites and artwork are inconsistent with respect to its gloves. Sometimes they are depicted as mittens, while other times they have separate fingers. ** All spritework from onwards feature Poliwhirl with mitten-like hands. Because of this, Poliwhirl is one of the few Pokémon to have its sprite differ from the one. * Poliwhirl shares its with , , and . They are all known as the Tadpole Pokémon. Origin Poliwhirl is based on a . The spiral pattern on its belly is supposed to represent how the organs of these frogs and other tadpoles can sometimes be seen through their transparent skin. Its evolution is based on a tadpole's . Name origin Poliwhirl may be a combination of '' and whirl (referring to the spiral on its stomach). Nyorozo is derived from ニョロニョロ nyoronyoro (the sound of slithering). In other languages |fr=Têtarte|frmeaning=From and |es=Poliwhirl|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Quaputzi|demeaning=From and |it=Poliwhirl|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=슈륙챙이 Shuryukchengi|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=蚊香蛙 Mānhēungwā|zh_yuemeaning=From }} and |zh_cmn=蚊香蛙 Wénxiāngwā|zh_cmnmeaning=From }} and |hi=पॉलीवर्ल Poliwhirl|himeaning=Transcription of English name |is=Fjölreiði |ismeaning= |lt=Polivirlas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Поливирл Polivirl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * * Poli * Polibo External links Notes |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Water Stone Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading Category:Pokémon that evolve through held items Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading with a held item Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading holding King's Rock de:Quaputzi es:Poliwhirl fr:Têtarte it:Poliwhirl ja:ニョロゾ zh:蚊香君